


First Fight

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, RTX (Rooster Teeth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: A relationships first fight can either make or break the relationship, sometimes its something big and sometimes its something stupid ...





	First Fight

Lindsay made a beeline towards me after the meeting that had required so many people in the office to attend. I wasn't one of the unfortunate souls who'd had to be there, instead i’d kept busy with my own work. She had that look on her face that told me she was looking for information and she was going to try to manipulate me into getting it. I thought it was adorable after working here for over a year, after showing them that i had mastered manipulation they still tried it on me.

“I'm impressed your boyfriend is usually one of the worst procrastinators.” She said as she sat down on top of my desk.

“Relationships are all about compromise. I promised to be more ‘go with the flow’ if he promised to plan important things better.” I gave her side eye but she continued on like she hadn't been discovered.

“I think it shocked everyone that he’d finalized his schedule for RTX and the fact that your letting him go considering that weekend is your birthday.”

There it was, she was testing to see if i knew. I didn't but i wasn't about to show that there was any miscommunication between Ryan and i. It hurt to hear second hand that not only had he not talked to me about going to Australia but that he had forgotten my birthday as well. We had talked in detail about my mother flying out from California to celebrate my birthday and finally meet him in person. How could he have forgotten? Did we not just book my mother's fight last night? I looked at Lindsay, she was waiting for me to confess i didn’t know, but i wasn’t going to let any of our coworkers in on the discord of my personal relationship. 

“It's not like i can ask him to not go, it's part of his job and i understand that.” i brushed off her comments.

“Wow, i thought you’d be more upset about this.” she was still fishing for information.

“Why?” i asked with a forced smile on my face.

“Well, considering all the birthday parties you had growing up with the attendance being strictly family i thought this would bother you.” she reminded me of a conversation we had once had, my birthday was in the heart of summer so none of my friends had ever come to my parties. While family hardly ever missed them, my friends were always on vacation or forgot about it until it was too late. Lindsay looked more concerned than curious now, i must have shown a little too much of how i was really feeling. 

“I’m not a little girl anymore Lindsay. I’m adult with responsibilities of my own, i understand that somethings can’t be helped. So, if all my friends happen to be out of the country on my birthday this year i’ll just take a trip down to the bar and make new friends.”

“Are we so easily replaced?” she joked, a hand over her heart in mock offense. 

“Thank you for your concern but i promise you i am okay with this situation and everything is going well between Ryan and I.” 

I hated lying but involving third parties into our relationship would doom it. I had watched over and over again as others relationships failed because they sought outside help instead of talking to each other. Ryan would laugh at me when i insisted that we communicate, that communication was the key to all relationships but he’d wholeheartedly agreed. But whatever disconnect was happening between them was no ones business but their own and needed to be addressed in private. 

“Okay, I'm always here if you want to talk.” Lindsay smiled.

“I don't think your repertoire of relationship advice would fit with my inquires.”

“Hey!”

“I'm just saying you and Michael have a strange relationship compared to any i’ve ever had. Not to say it’s bad because i think you guys have some secret that your hiding from the rest of us to maintain a healthy relationship,”

“I’m willing to share.” she laughed and hopped of my desk, i smiled and waved her off.

“No thanks, part of the fun is finding it for myself.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Bye Lindsay.”

Later that day he found me as i was heading out of the building for lunch, i was still upset so joining the lunch party was not in my best interest. I knew we needed to talk about the schedule conflicts but i was in no position to have a rational conversation with him, if i tried to brush him off that would just cause a chain reaction. I had to handle this carefully or we might start a verbate debate in front of our coworkers. 

“You’re not staying for lunch?” he asked, his brow raised slightly and that’s when i knew i was more upset than i realized. Normally, i found it abnormally attractive for a man to raise a single eyebrow at me, i don’t know why but that was the truth of the matter. However, Ryan’s single eyebrow raise did absolutely nothing for me at this moment and time and we both registered it.

“What’s wrong?” he asked now more concerned than playful.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’m not really hungry right now, go ahead and eat without me.”

“What did i do?” he asked more to himself than to me, i guess my poker face sucked if he was able to pick up he was at the core of what was currently bothering me.

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, we can talk later once i’ve calmed down and we aren’t at work.” 

His faced changed than, he became determined-like he hadn’t realized how upset i was and now that he knew he wasn’t going to let it go until it was resolved. I knew this was going to happen right now, whether i wanted it to or not so i tried to get ahold of myself and motioned him to get into my car with me. Once the doors were shut i tried to calmly help him discover my fowl mood on his own. 

“Lindsay said you finalized your schedule for RTX.”

“That’s why your upset?” he sounded confused and a little annoyed. “I thought you’d be proud, i’m finally planning ahead of time.”

“I am proud of the action just not the result.” there was too much bite in my words, i was getting worked up. I needed to calm down before this turned into out first fight as a couple because honestly i didn’t want to fight with him.

“What the hell does that mean?” he was going on the defensive already and he didn’t even know what he’d done wrong. 

“Ryan, when is our anniversary?” i began to lead him in the direction i wanted.

“March.”

“When is you birthday?”

“December. Neither of those dates conflict i don’t-”

“When’s my birthday?” i cut him off. As he slowly thought about it i could tell he’d forgotten, after several moments of silence i spoke again. “I don’t know what hurt more, the fact that you can remember the important dates and still forget my birthday or the fact that i now have to call the airport and cancel my mothers flight and explain to her why we are so sudden unavailable.”

“Y/N …” he started but he remained silent.

“We’ve been planning for weeks and you couldn’t even check the calendar?” there were tears in my eyes now, masked by the frustration in my voice. 

“I did check the calendar!” he rose his voice and the tears finally slipped.

“That just makes this worse. Clearly my birthday isn’t on your calendar, plans we made together aren’t on your calendar. Makes me wonder if i’m important to you.”

“Don’t do that.” he was angry now, whether at himself or me i didn’t know but i just wanted to be left alone right now.

“Get out of the car, i have errands to run.”

“I can’t just say no! It’s my job, i have responsibilities.”

“Yes, i understand that but if you had at least come talk to me about it it wouldn’t hurt nearly as badly as you forgetting. Someone else had to tell me because you double booked your time, not knowing what you’d done.” 

“What do you want me to do? Tell them i can’t go!”

“No, i want you to get out of my car.”

“Fine.” He got out of the car and slammed the door harder than he normally would and reentered the building. 

It was a stupid fight, one i tried to avoided but i guess you can’t really avoid it when you feelings were hurt. We would get over this though, it was too stupid to ruin our relationship. Besides, Ryan was more than likely upset with himself for forgetting, which is why he’d got defensive. He was one of those people that were rarely wrong and hated when they were, he especially hated when you called him out on it. We’d take time to calm down, get over ourselves, talked about it and everything would be fine.

*Couple Months Later*

I was having a great dream when my phone going off woke me. I growled as i heard the annoying tone of my alarm blaring but when i picked my phone and discovered it wasn’t my alarm. It was a facetime request from Ryan. Sleepy eyed i answered and reached up to turn on my lamp. 

“What do you want?” i growled out, sleep still thick in my voice.

“You’re still in bed?” he sounded unbelieving. I looked at the top icon on my phone to see it was 4 in the morning.

“It’s 4 am! Why the hell are you waking me up!” i flopped my head back down onto my pillow and made incoherent noises of protest. 

“I wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday and …” he turned the view of the phone so the entire hall was showing filled with too many people to count. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they all screamed in unison, forcing me to completely wake up. The phone changed back to showing Ryan’s grinning face.

“Thank them all for me and make sure your last will and testament is filled out because i’m going to kill you for waking me up-on my birthday-for that.” i threatened tiredly.

“I love you.”

“Lies….”

“Get some sleep, you’re in for a rough day.”

“Oh no! What did you do?”

“Gotta go! Bye!”

For being in a completely different continent, Ryan had made sure i wasn’t alone and felt loved on my birthday. He’d flown my best friend into town to stay with me for the weekend, sent me flowers, and my gift delivered at work by my coworkers. He’d even had the office buy a cake and sing happy birthday. This marked the first of many birthdays i would spend surrounded by loved ones instead of alone.


End file.
